Motorcycle V-twin engine cylinders are unprotected against road debris and environmental elements. This exposure leaves the motorcycle V-twin engine cylinders susceptible to damage from road or flying debris and over time unsightly appearance caused by environmental elements or surface damage resulting in pits, chips and corrosion. V-twin engine cylinder damage or unattractive appearance requires that the V-twin engine be disassembled for cylinder replacement, refinishing or repair. The disassembly process is undesirable for motorcycle enthusiasts because of temporary loss of use of the motorcycle and cost associated with the procedure.
Motorcycle V-twin engine cylinders generate heat during operation which leaves the operator vulnerable to burn injuries if the operator comes into contact with the hot V-twin engine cylinders. In the event of a motorcycle accident the potential exists for hot V-twin engine cylinders to rest against the motorcycle operator's body which could cause severe burn injuries. Burn injury potential to the motorcycle operator caused by touching the hot V-twin engine cylinders is always present as the V-twin motorcycle engine is not designed or equipped with a barrier or shield to prevent direct contact with the hot V-twin engine cylinders.
Heat produced by the V-twin engine cylinders during operation tends to discolor the cylinders over time making them unsightly in appearance. To correct the unsightly discoloring appearance the engine is typically disassembled for cylinder replacement or refinishing. The engine disassembly option to correct appearance of the V-twin engine cylinders is undesirable and cost prohibitive for many motorcycle owners.
Motorcycle owners and patrons are opposed to add-on accessories for V-twin motorcycle engines that require special mechanical skills and tools to install the add-on accessories. Motorcycle enthusiasts prefer V-twin motorcycle engine add-on accessories that require no maintenance, can be installed in minimal time, and are easily removed and replaced for the purpose of cleaning or repair of the V-twin cylinder motorcycle engine.
Motorcycle owners, riders and enthusiasts desire visually appealing V-twin engine accessories for their motorcycles. Motorcycle patrons prefer that add-on V-twin engine accessories perform some sort of function in a manner to further enhance the riding experience without modifications to the V-twin engine. Motorcycle enthusiasts also prefer that add-on V-twin engine accessories do not impede the engine performance or overall operation and functionality of the motorcycle. V-twin type motorcycle engines are used on numerous motorcycle models, brands, types, styles and build years. With this in mind, motorcycle patrons desire options to acquire add-on V-twin engine accessories to support their specific motorcycle needs. Motorcycle owners also prefer that add-on V-twin engine accessories provide a custom look by virtue of design materials, size, finishes, trimmings and visual aesthetics to complement the motorcycles overall appearance.
In view of the enumerated problems described above and the fact that currently there is no solution available, it is apparent that there exists a need for a functional add-on V-twin engine accessory apparatus to address and resolve these issues for V-twin style motorcycle engine cylinders. The present invention Custom Cylinder Grate Assembly (CCGA) supplies motorcycle enthusiasts with a functional invention that solves all of the aforementioned V-twin cylinder engine problems and concerns simultaneously. The present invention Custom Cylinder Grate Assembly (CCGA) design and objectives provide V-twin motorcycle engine cylinder protection, risk reduction of burn injuries to operators and an appealing cosmetic custom appearance. It is the purpose of the present invention to fulfill the needs as expressed through illustrations as well as other needs which will become more apparent as further defined and provided in the following disclosure.